Prompt 3: Not Impossible
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Toriel and Asgore reflect upon life after the birth of their newest son, Capricorn. :)


**From my list of Undertale Tickle Prompts on my Deviantart page. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I only own Capricorn.**

* * *

 **Prompt 3: Not Impossible  
(Toriel and Asgore; romantic pairing)**

Toriel sighed happily as she gazed down in the crib at her new son, Capricorn. She gently rocked the rocking crib as he slept, his small face peaceful as he dreamed. Asriel, Chara, and Frisk were around her, watching their new little brother sleep. "We have a baby brother," Asriel said softly.

"Now it's even," Chara whispered with a smile. "Two boys and two girls."

Frisk smiled. "I've got three siblings now," she said, her voice also a whisper, but a touch of awe in it. Before meeting the monsters of the Underground, Frisk had been an only child who had been abused, but when she came to the Underground, she not only gained a new family who took her in and accepted her even though she was a human and now she not only had a family who cared about her and had adopted her, but she now had a new little brother.

A familiar teleporting sound came from out in the hall and Frisk looked to see Sans was standing there and he smiled as she motioned him inside and he entered to see the newest member of the family. He smiled again. "He reminds me of Asriel when he was that little," he said softly, recalling when the other young kid was a newborn.

"Asgore said the same thing when he first held him," Toriel said, giggling a little before smiling and turning to the others. "Come. We should let Capricorn have his nap. He'll be up soon enough."

Nodding as they knew the next time the small goat woke up he'd be hungry, the kids and two adults monsters quietly left so that they didn't disturb him, going to the kitchen where the older three siblings set to doing the little bit of homework they had and Toriel sat down, a little exhausted. Though Capricorn had been born a couple months ago, she was still a bit tired from giving birth and being a mother to a newborn again. While she didn't complain and instinctively knew what to do, it had been a long time since she had taken care of a newborn and so it wore her out a little.

A cup of golden tea was gently slid into her line of sight and she smiled as she looked to see Sans had been the one to make the tea for her. "Thank you, Sans," she said gratefully, sipping the tea. "I'd almost forgotten how a newborn could wear a person out a bit."

He chuckled. "To be fair, it's been a long time since Asriel was little," he said gently and then smiled. "Well, littler than he is now."

"True," Toriel said with a chuckle. "I couldn't believe it when I was pregnant with him."

"Asgore couldn't believe it either," the skeleton said, chuckling too. "He told me he kept checking to see if it was true that he was going to be a father again."

The female goat laughed a little. "He was the same way when I was expecting Asriel," she said.

"And then you and Dad adopted me," said Chara, smiling. "And then later adopted Frisk too."

"Yes," Toriel said. "And if I could do it again, I'd adopt you girls instantly. Why, I would have even found a way to the surface to find you both."

Both girls smiled as did Sans. Toriel hadn't liked it when she had learned that both her daughters had been abused prior to coming into her care and had taken them in without question. Asgore had instantly adopted Chara when she had first come into the family and then adopted Frisk after she had proven to him that she could free them all without a fight. He had lost his taste for fighting and certainly hadn't wanted to hurt a child who reminded him so much of Chara. And then when Frisk had not only freed them, but saved both his son and daughter too, Asgore found a place in his heart for the heroine of the Underground.

The front door opened, pulling them gently from their thoughts as Asgore entered, smiling when he saw them. His three older children jumped up and ran to him to hug him and he lifted them up in his arms with a smile. "How was work, Dad?" Chara asked.

"It went well for a change," he replied with a smile. "How was school?"

"It went well today too," said Frisk. "We're just doing up a little bit of homework."

"And we got back our Science and Math tests," Asriel said, grinning. "And we passed them."

"That's wonderful news," the larger goat said. "You three have been working hard on those two subjects."

"They've been bringing up all their grades," Toriel said with a smile.

"Because they've got a family who cares and helps them when they need it," said Sans.

After dinner that night, Toriel fed Capricorn again and rocked him to sleep. The little goat snuggled against her and blinked his eyes sleepily. Asgore came in and gently stroked his new son's head, smiling as the little one yawned and fell asleep, his spring green onesie looking adorable on him as the parents put him in his crib and covered him with a spring green blanket before they quietly left and headed for their room. Toriel lay down on the bed, tired from the day, but she didn't complain.

Asgore smiled at his wife. "I love seeing you happy, Toriel," he said.

She smiled. "As do I love seeing you happy, my love," she said. "How do you feel about being a father again?"

He sat down beside her, not answering her right away as he was deep in thought, but then jumped when she gently poked his side. "I'm just thinking, my dear," he said.

"You're thinking too hard," she said and somehow tackled him to the bed, her fingers going for his ears, his number one tickle spot.

Asgore shook with laughter as he tried to keep his laughter down so that he wouldn't wake the children or the other occupants of the house. "T-T-T-Tor-ri-ri-el!" He stuttered out as he tried to keep his laughter inside.

She giggled. "I've got you, Fluffybuns," she said, calling him the old nickname.

She squeaked suddenly when he reached up and tickled her sides and they rolled around on the bed, doing their best to try and get each other to submit to the tickles, but in the end, they had to call a truce and just lay on the bed, laughing softly. Asgore then held Toriel close. "Oh, Toriel, I had thought for a long time that it wasn't possible to be at peace after what happened so long ago," he said. "But you and our four children have proven that it's not impossible."

She smiled. "I'm glad as well, Asgore," she said softly before giving him a kiss that he returned deeply and lovingly as he held her close in a secure, loving embrace.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
